Two Simple Wishes
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Seto and Ryou are two lonely people. What if one gets the others name for a school project? What happens when after the project they get together as a couple? What happens when Bakura wants Ryou for himself and will do anything to get him even if it means
1. Chapter One

Summary- Seto and Ryou are too lonely people. What if one gets the others name for a school project? What happens when after the project they get together as a couple? What happens when Bakura wants Ryou for himself and will do anything to get him even if it means lying? 

Two Simple Wishes

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter One

Ryou was currently sitting his desk. Around him other people were chatting with their friends, and trying to finish their homework before the class started. Ryou was not like them. He was in his favorite class English. The reason he loved English was because he could loose himself in the beautifully written works by other authors. Ryou was one of those people that always had their homework done. Plus it was always done correctly. He was one of those people that got the highest marks in the grade and was favored by most of the teachers. Yes Ryou Bakura seemed to have it all, but he didn't. He wanted something that everyone else had, a friend. It wasn't asking for much was it? Ryou was just asking for someone to listen to him when ever he was down, someone he could call to just talk, and to tell things to. Ryou was alone; he hid himself behind his schoolwork. It was what he considered his safe haven. He was sort of not alone here. Sure he had no friends, but at least the teachers talked to him. Ryou was always smiling, but behind that bright simile was a life full of anguish. You see everyday Ryou had to go home to an empty house. There was nobody there to ask him how his day was or comfort him when he was feeling like the whole world was against him. His Father was an archeologist, who was always at digs. Ryou rarely saw his Father. When he did it was only for a couple or days or something like that. Ryou's Mother had died of cancer when he was younger. His sister died too. Ryou was alone and he knew it.

***** 

Seto opened his locker and grabbed his English binder, along with the book they were reading in English class. Once he gathered that all up he headed to his class that he was already late for. The reason he was late was because something had happened to one of the computers so they had to call the boss to sort out. Seto hoped the teacher was not there yet. He did not want to deal with a teacher yelling at him. Seto walked into the open door and took his spot that was beside Ryou Bakura. The teacher was not there and Seto breathed a sigh of relief. Seto took out the book that he was supposed to be reading and began to read. 

About five minutes later the teacher came into the room. She was one of these teachers that you did not want to get mad at. It was one you would always hand in your homework or suffer the consequences. Other then that the teacher was one who was one of the best, and really knew what they were teaching. The teacher's name was Mrs. Ray. She was about fifty but did not look it. She often wore a skirt that went down to her knees, and black high top shoes. Her shirt was a white blouse that had long sleeves. She always wore her soft brown hair up on top of her head in a bun. She walked towards her desk and sat down. She then began to take attendance. 

" Bakura, Ryou" Mrs. Ray called out.

" Here" Ryou replied in his usual quiet voice. Mrs. Ray smiled and continued to take the attendance. Soon all the names had been called out and the absents had been marked.

" Now class" Mrs. Ray said after attendance had been done. " We are going to start a project. Now this will involve writing but it will be minimal. The project will to be to write one wish down, and then each person will pick one. You as the wish maker will try everything in your power to make the wish come true." Mrs. Ray paused for a minute and then continued " is there any questions." Mrs. Ray asked with a simile. 

One girl that sat in front of Seto raised her hand. She was known as one of the popular ones. The one's that everyone had to copy. 

" Yes" Mrs. Ray said while pointing her finger to the girl. 

" Well, I was jus wondering how far can the wishes go. I mean not many people may able to make my wish come true." The girl finished with a smirk and then she glanced to the back. Apparently the girl had a crush on a certain someone that was sitting in the back. If that was not far enough she licked her lips and gave the person a quick simile then turned around to listen to what Mrs. Ray was saying. A middle finger could be seen pointing toward the girl. 

" That is an excellent question" Mrs. Ray said. " These wishes have to come from the heart. They can't be something like I want a million dollars or something like that. They have to come from the heart, something that you want and you don't have but you can't buy it either."

Mrs. Ray handed out pieces of paper. They had on the following. 

Name- 

Date- 

Wish-

Ryou was pondering what to write. What if one of the popular kids got his wish? What would happen if they made his life a living hell? What would happen if someone who really cared got his wish? What would happen if his wish came true? Ryou wish was to get at least one true friend. One that actually cared about him. One that would listen to all his problems. It was something simple, but something some people could not commit to. Some people rather liked to go behind people's backs and talk about them. They totally ruined the person's reputation. Ryou had that happen to him, he could not trust anyone more. He had lost that a long time ago. The ability to trust came easy to some people but others it was hard. For Ryou it had been shattered into many pieces by so called friends. In other words trust came hard to him. Ryou picked up his pen and wrote in his neat handwriting 

__

For my wish I would like a friend. 

Meanwhile someone else was thinking about their wish. Seto Kaiba was sitting straight up in his chair staring at the paper before him. What would he wish for? Sure he had everything a person could ever want, but he wanted something else. Something that money could not buy someone to listen to him. A friend. Not some person hired only for the sake that they were getting paid to. Everyone else felt he was so lucky because he owned his own company and had a lot of money. That was not true, he was forced into becoming a coldhearted businessman. Seto picked up his pen and wrote in his small neat business like writing:

__

For my wish I would like a friend. 

Authors Notes: I don't know how well that was. I wrote this a while back when I was bored in science class. On another note I will need a beta reader for this story, so please e-mail me at PatriciaTweety@hotmail.com or misspatriciapotter@yahoo.ca . Umm so please review. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter Two

Summary- Seto and Ryou are two lonely people. What if one gets the others name for a school project? What happens when after the project they get together as a couple? What happens when Bakura wants Ryou for himself and will do anything to get him even if it means lying? 

Two Simple Wishes

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Two 

All the papers had been handed in and Mrs. Ray was looking over them to see if they were filled in probably. While she was doing this people were talking or finishing their homework that was due for classes later in the day. Ryou wasn't talking for he had no one to talk to and he wasn't doing his homework because it had been done the night before. Ryou was taking this time to read. He was half way through the small red book that was in his hands and had only began the Sunday that was two days ago. Whenever he was at home alone Ryou didn't like to watch a lot of television like the rest of his peers did he loved to read. Whenever his Father came home he would bring Ryou home a book to read. Of course this was very often, but Ryou loved this visits as rare as they were. 

Ryou turned the page and set it down. He looked around the room and noticed how happy all the other people in the class were. Why was it him that had to live his life? Why couldn't it be someone else? Ryou sighed and picked up his book. Trying to push those thoughts aside Ryou began to read again. 

After about ten minutes of reading Mrs. Ray called out, "everyone on this side." She pointed to the first row and then the second one. "Will be picking names out of a hat, when they show me whose name they got you will then receive that person's paper. The next row will then pick names. Now I don't care if you don't like the person just try to do the project to the best of your abilities." She gave a little smile and then sat down at her desk thus beginning the calling up of names. 

Ryou was about the third last person to go. When his name was called he quickly walked over to the desk took a name out of the hat and then quickly went back. The row was almost over and it was almost time to start on the second row, but not until Bakura Yamroh (1) went up to pick a name. He was a transfer student from Egypt and had been born in Japan. He had been given a Japanese last name because his father was Japanese and his mother was Egyptian. When Bakura's Mom and Dad got married they moved to Egypt and Bakura was born nine months later. For the first thirteen years of Bakura's life he spent it in Egypt. Then his Father got a transfer to Japan and moved thee whole family to Japan which included Bakura, his Mom, and Dad. He was the last person to pick a name for this row anyways and also the only person who had to repeat this class. This meaning he was older then everyone and therefore thought that he was better then everyone. When he got up he tipped over the chair. It hit the counter but luckily did not make a mark. When Bakura finally got up there he pulled the last name out, he then looked at the name and apparently wasn't happy by who he got. 

"There is no way in Ra I'm doing this," Bakura said thrusting the paper to the ground where it floated down landing somewhere near the chalkboard. The class watched they knew that Bakura had a very short temper but nothing like this had ever happened.

"If you want to pass then you have to get the project done unless you want to be with me another year." Mrs. Ray simply stated. 

Bakura looked at Mrs. Ray and then to the paper to the ground. He bent down picked the paper up and stalked angrily back to his desk. Ryou had yet to look at his paper. He had chosen not to look at it in the front of the class. He opened the paper and looked at the name that was written in Mrs. Ray's hand writing. 

Ryou had gotten Seto Kaiba. Ryou was shocked. What possibly could a sixteen year old CEO want? Ryou glanced over to where Seto was sitting. He had his arms folded over his chest and didn't look too happy to be there. 

"Kaiba, Seto," Mrs. Ray called out. Seto got off his chair and quickly walked over to the desk and put hid hand into the hat. He then pulled a paper out and without looking at it rushed back to his seat. Soon everyone had a name and Mrs. Ray was going around and giving the people their wish sheet. When she got to Ryou's spot he showed the paper to her and she went through her stack of papers that she was caring around. She went through all of them until she found Seto's sheet that was near the bottom. She then went to the next person. Ryou read the paper and was surprised to see that Seto had the same wish as he did. He knew Seto did not have a lot of friends, because Ryou often say him sitting in the library by himself reading or studying. At the time it hadn't come to Ryou that Seto didn't have a lot of friends he just thought Seto loved to study. Ryou also thought that Seto might want to get close with people because of his company. 

Ryou sighed and folded the paper and then put in in his binder. 

***** Seto's P.O.V. *****

I didn't want to do this 'wish project'. I hate school; I only go because it makes me feel like a normal teenager something that I'm not. I'm far from it. I own my own company, I have many cars even though I have yet to take drivers ed or whatever it is called, I was named the guardian of my little brother when I was still a pre-teen. I was still a child and there was no way that anybody other then family was going to look after my little brother. I also live in a mansion with servants. 

Anyways back to this 'wish' thing the person I pulled from the hat was Ryou. I do know who this kid is. He sits beside me in English class, and is also in my gym class. Whenever we have to change he will take his gym clothes and change in a corner away from all the other boys. I haven't really talked to him. Well there was one time and it was brief. It was when I was in grade nine and we had been paired in home ec because both of our partners were not there. The baka teacher is now coming around and handing out the 'wish' sheets. I wonder what the little guy wants. Ryou seems to be a person that would be happy with anything he receives. The teacher gets to my desk and hands out the sheet; I look at it and see that Ryou wants a friend. That is the same wish as me. Is he really that alone? I look over to Ryou and see that he is reading. The bell rings and everyone quickly leaves the classroom I stay there slowly putting everything back into my briefcase. I take out my cell phone and dial my work. 

"Hello Kaiba corp. Janet speaking" came the voice of my ditsy secretary. 

"Hello, Janet. I'll be coming into work please phone my chauffeur and tell him to bring him to Kaiba corp." I said knowing that my brother probably didn't want to go home without me there. 

"Right away sir" came the fast reply. I then hung up and put the phone into my briefcase. 

*****

Lunchtime came fast. After English Ryou had his math class. He put his textbook and binder into his locker. He then grabbed his lunch and headed over to the lunchroom. It took no time to get there because Ryou's locker was luckily located near the lunchroom. 

The lunchroom was a room that was painted a bright blue that was the school color. The mascot was painted on the far wall and underneath was painted in whit paint 'The Domino Fish.' There were about fifteen circular tables that were randomly placed around the room. At each table were eight chairs. If those eight chairs were not enough in each of the four corners there were a stack of ten chairs. Ryou walked over to his spot that was near the window. He had had this spot ever since had been in grade nine. For having being labeled a loner as soon as he stepped in Domino High. 

Ryou sat down and took his usual spot that was facing the window. Today Ryou had brought a book that his Father had in a box and had never unpacked it. Ryou who had been going through the boxes last Sunday found the book and began to read. Instead of putting a sense of order to the basement Ryou curled up on the chair and read. Ryou turned the page and took out his lunch. Today he had gotten up early and made his lunch. He had made a salad with thousand island dressing in a little container. Ryou liked to eat healthy and preferred making his food rather then buying cafeteria food. He had also brought a couple juice boxes, and a fork. Taking the lid off the salad Ryou had an easy feeling. Like someone one was behind hi. Ryou turned around and there was Seto Kaiba standing, briefcase in hand. 

"Can I sit with you?" Seto asked motioning to the remaining seven seats open. Ryou nodded and cleared an area where Seto could eat. Soon Seto was sitting right across from Ryou eating his lunch while occasionally looking at Ryou. 

"What book are you reading?" Seto asked seeing the red book by Ryou's lunch bag. 

"It's a book on chess," Ryou simply explained not having anyone interested in what was reading before. 

Seto's eyes turned wide, "Could I please see it?" Ryou nodded and handed the book over to Seto. Seto looked over the cover and was shocked. Why would Ryou be reading a book on Chess? No less the title was 'How to play Chess.' Did Ryou play chess? 

"You play chess?" Seto asked wanting that question out of his mind. 

Ryou nodded, "I began to learn when I was nine, but then my Father didn't have time for me anymore it just him and his job." Ryou paused and then took a deep breath, "I found this book and decided maybe I could teach it to myself because playing against a computer isn't always fun." 'I know the feeling' Seto thought to himself. 'Ryou is so much like me it is uncanny. He has no parents that are around and yet he survives probably going by each day with a fake smile for the world to see. Why do people always exclude those who are different?' Seto looked down at the table and sighed. Suddenly his phone rung the voices in the cafeteria and the muffled sound of when it was in a confined space. Seto picked up his briefcase and opened it. He picked up the phone on the third ring. 

"Hello," He said waiting for a response. 

"Hi big brother." Came his young brother Mokuba's voice. 

"I wanted to ask you a question." 

"Okay shoot." 

"Could I please go to Nick's after school please," Mokuba pleaded. 

Not liking saying no to his brother Seto said, "Yes but bring your phone and phone me to pick you up." 

"Okay thank you, See you later." And with a click the conversation was done. Seto clicked the off button and set the phone on the table. He then looked at Ryou who seemed very interested in his salad at the moment. On the spur of the moment Seto asked "do you want to come over tonight?"

Authors Notes- Gomen for not being out for a while. Plot bunnies get authors writing and writing but not about their current stories are. Or the stories that they have to update. I'll try to make the next update sooner but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for all your reviews. 


	3. Chapter Three

Summary- Seto and Ryou are two lonely people. What if one gets the others name for a school project? What happens when after the project they get together as a couple? What happens when Bakura wants Ryou for himself and will do anything to get him even if it means lying? 

Two Simple Wishes

By: MissPatriciaPotter 

Chapter Three 

Ryou's P.O.V. 

Why did I just agree to going to Seto's house after school? I mean it is not like I'm his friend. I don't even know him that well. For all I know he could be putting on an act to try to lure me to his house. I don't see Seto as that type of person though, I mean he takes care of his little brother. That must be hard to do take care of his little brother, work at Kayla Corp, and go to school at the same time. Soon the bell rings and I pack up my things and head toward my locker. My next class is my most favorite class that happens to be English. 

End P.O.V. 

During lunchtime Bakura Yamroh was sitting outside in the courtyard underneath a Sakura tree a photo book in his hands. Like most people Bakura had photos of his family but this wasn't a family album it was his most prized possession. It also held his most private dreams on paper on the book. Smiling Bakura turned the pages looking fondly at each picture thinking of how he had gotten each picture. Some may have called him obsessed if they had seen the book. 

"Hey cousin," a voice said behind him. Bakura set the book and turned around. It was Marik his cousin from Egypt. A little while after Bakura had moved to Domino Marik's family got transferred here. Marik who had no regard for the school rules was wearing a pair of leather pants instead of the dress pants that were a part of the school uniform. Marik had on the blue jacket but underneath it was his lavender shirt. Marik sat down next to Bakura. Marik looked at Bakura and noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong cuz?" Marik asked. 

"Nothing." Bakura said grabbing the photo album quickly and putting it in his backpack. Marik noticing his cousin's sudden actions grabbed the book from Bakura's hands. The front of the book had a framed picture in the middle of a boy with white hair that was sitting under a tree reading. The boy looked like Bakura well almost. The boy in the picture had softer features. The boy's hair didn't spike up like Bakura's. Also the eyes brown that glimmered with innocence. 

"Who is this?" Marik demanded holding up the photo album. 

"Nobody." Bakura said quietly. Marik opened the book. On each page were four pictures of the same boy. Marik turned the pages and yet there were more of pictures. Finally Marik got to the back which was filled with lined paper and had Bakura's handwriting on it. Marik began to read to himself I just had strangest dream. He was in it again. He was an angel and I was a devil.. He then whispered in my ear.." Marik stopped this was odd and he shouldn't be reading it. 

Bakura grabbed the book from Marik and swiftly put it in his bag. Bakura gathered up his things and left the courtyard leaving a confused Marik behind. 

Both boys headed off to their afternoon classrooms. Ryou sat down in his usual spot and took out his book. He almost forgot that they were going to work on the wish project to day in class. The final buzzer rang and all the people in the hall headed to their classes. Mrs. Ray opened the door and sat down at her desk. She began to take attendance . Mrs. Ray was the only teacher who insisted on doing attendance orally in the whole school. Soon the attendance was finished and Mrs. Ray was explaining what the class was to do today. 

"Today," she said as she handed out pieces of paper. "We're going to work on getting to know your wish partner." Once everyone had gotten a sheet she stood in front of the whole class, "You are to ask questions about the person such as middle name, favorite food, whatever. I don't want any of these questions to be too personal. For example 'Do you have a girlfriend." She walked over to her desk and set down the extra papers down on her desk. She then turned around, "any questions?" Nobody put up his or her head. "Began then." 

Ryou began on his paper putting his name on the stop along with his wish partner's. First he had to fill in three questions he wanted to know about Seto. What could he possibly want to know about Seto? What he did know was that he owned his own corporation, took care of his little brother, had people drive him around, owned his own mansion, and was single. 'Where did that thought come from?' Ryou asked himself as he filled in the sheet with his questions that were: 

1. What is your favorite food? 

2. If you were a flavor of ice cream which one would you be? 

3. What is your favorite color? 

Seto was sitting at his desk still confused of why he had invited Ryou over tonight. 'It isn't like your doing anything,' a voice said in his mind. 'I would have probably just sat down and did work for Kaiba Corp,' Seto thought grimly to himself. Personally he hated the life that he was living. It was so routine wake up at six, go to Kaiba Corp, come back wake up Mokuba, have breakfast with Mokuba, drop Mokuba off at school, go to school, after school go to Kaiba corp and work until six. He then would go home and have supper with Mokuba. 'Maybe it was good idea to invite him over.' Seto thought looking at Ryou, he always looked alone. Sighing Seto wrote down the following questions:

1. What is your favorite color? 

2. Vanilla or chocolate? Which do you prefer? 

3 What is your favorite food?

Once the students were done their wish sheets they were to hand them to their wish partners. They were then answer the questions. 

Soon the day was over and Seto was waiting for Ryou by his locker. Ryou grabbed his bag and shut the locker. The two then headed out to the doors together to the limo that was waiting for Seto outside. 


	4. Chapter Four

Summary- Seto and Ryou are two lonely people. What if one gets the others name for a school project? What happens when after the project they get together as a couple? What happens when Bakura wants Ryou for himself and will do anything to get him even if it means lying?

Two Simple Wishes

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Four

Bakura Yamroh had to stay after school for detention. To him he hadn't done anything wrong, he had just simply mixed two chemicals that he knew would create a negative reaction on purpose. His teacher had told him to stay after school for the rest of the week. Bakura scowled, he was supposed to be doing his math homework along with his science homework but that didn't appeal to him at the moment. The rest of the students in the classroom were a regular for after school detention. Bakura knew this because he was here often, a little bit more often then his parents would have liked. Bakura wasn't surprised to see his cousin and his boyfriend walk into the room with big smirks on their faces. He knew the pair was quite sex-obsessed and got into a lot of trouble being that way. The two often took 'breaks to go to the bathroom' during class, problem was both ended up in the same spot even though they were in separate classes. They then would not appear back in class thirty minutes later. Bakura sighed and took out his photo album and wrote down his latest dream about Ryou.

&

Seto opened the door and let Ryou out. He then led him to the front door. Seto could tell that the huge mansion impressed Ryou, well who wouldn't be. Seto heard Ryou's gasp of astonishment. "It's so big," Ryou muttered, looking around the foyer.

Seto found it hard not to chuckle; "this is only the first floor." Without another word Seto led Ryou to the living room. Once there he buzzed the intercom for one of the staff members to bring them a snack. Soon a maid in a black dress with a white apron carrying a silver tray with a pot of tea, two china teacups, and a plate of oatmeal cookies came into the room. She set it down on the table and left the room.

Ryou picked up his teacup, and took a sip. "I love your place." Ryou said in his quiet voice.

"I do too, but it is too big for two people." That was true, with the mansion being three floors, one of those floors never got used. The first floor was where the kitchen, living room, servant's rooms, and two bathrooms. The second floor was where Mokuba and Seto slept, it also contained Seto's office. Many guestrooms were also on the second floor. The third floor was unused, dingy, and used as a storage space.

"So what do you want to do?"

Ryou eyed the glass chess set, "could we play chess?"

Seto nodded.

&

[Ryou's P.O.V.]

"You don't have to take me home," I softly say. It had been a wonderful evening, we played chess, and I almost won. Then we had dinner, and now he is taking me home, it almost sounds like a date. "I could have walked home, it isn't that late." I don't know why I said this but for some reason, I want to keep talking to him, for some odd reason.

"It's not a waste, besides I have to pick up my brother, now my driver needs to know your address, so he can drop you off." I nod, and he points to a black phone. I guess I am supposed to use the phone. I pick it up and say, "123 Mulberry Street." I lean back into the seat, and look out of the window, I become so intrigued with looking out the window that I didn't even notice when we arrived at my house.

[End P.O.V.]

Ryou got out of the limo. It was a two-floor house, and was surrounded by a white picket fence. The walkway was lined with flowers, and solar lights, that illuminated the walkway. Seto watched as Ryou went into the house. 'I knew it looks like the prefect home, but I know Ryou is hurting inside.'

&

[Three Months Later]

"I love you Ryou-Chan," Seto murmured to the sleeping form beside him. Ryou and him had started going out a month ago. Today Ryou had fallen asleep in Seto's office. Seto loved Ryou, but he knew the boy had trust issues. He did too. They were celebrating their one month tomorrow, Ryou had promised that he would met Seto at a park, and then they were going to a fancy restaurant. Seto had hired a babysitter for the night. It was going to be perfect, but not as prefect as the situation that would cause emotional turmoil between the two.

&

"Seto Kaiba to the office" came the principal's voice on the intercom. Seto got up and walked to the office. He took a seat on the hard chair in front of the desk.

"Seto this is Yami, he is an exchange student from Egypt." Seto looked over the boy; he was the most unique person Seto had ever seen besides Ryou. Tri-colored hair that was styled into spiky points was the most prominent feature, he had a lanky figure, his height couldn't be justified just yet for Yami was sitting down, and had sun kissed skin.

"I would like for you to show Yami around, you are excused from all your classes this morning."

&

Bakura watched as Seto, the boyfriend of 'his angel' came out with another person, someone he had never seen. He watched closely as Seto showed the person around, Bakura got up and followed them at a safe distance. He took out his Polaroid camera, and snapped a couple shots. One where they were standing close to a locker, and the other where Seto had his hand on Yami's shoulder. Bakura followed them past the music room, and his opportunity came, Yami accidentally tripped on his untied shoelace, and landed on Seto, Bakura took the picture, and headed to his locker.

Once there, he took out a manila envelope and put all three photos in.

&

Ryou was walking to the park; he could hardly wait all day for this. Ryou looked behind him, he had this odd feeling that someone was following him, he turned around, and he was right. One of the popular seniors, Bakura Yamroh was behind him. Ryou stopped, and let Bakura catch up with him.

"What do you want?" Ryou questioned as Bakura finally was in front of him.

"To give you this," Bakura pulled out the manila envelope, and handed it to Ryou. "You'll find some very interesting pictures in there." Bakura left before Ryou could question him any further.

Teaser for next chapter

"I hope you have fun with that Egyptian Slut!" Ryou spat out, he turned to leave but was stopped by Seto touching his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Seto blurted out, confused of why Ryou was acting like this.

This enraged Ryou further, Seto should know what he did, Ryou threw over the envelope, "I think this should explain everything!" Ryou left the park, leaving Seto heartbroken.

Authors Notes- Gomen for the late chapter. Please Review.


	5. Chapter Five

Summary- Seto and Ryou are two lonely people. What if one gets the others name for a school project? What happens when after the project they get together as a couple? What happens when Bakura wants Ryou for himself and will do anything to get him even if it means lying?

Two Simple Wishes

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Five

Disclaimer- Not mine, if I did own this there would be a warning on the show that would read, 'warning this show contains scenes of guys kissing guys, and holding hands, if you are a homophobic please stay away and turn to another channel.' Alas Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

Ryou slowly opened the mysterious manila envelope that Bakura had handed to him. He had never ever talked with Bakura before so Ryou was quite surprised that he knew his name. Bakura was one of the popular seniors that surely would have his reputation hurt if anyone saw him walking with Ryou. Out came three photos, all of Seto with some other guy. The other boy looked Egyptian, Ryou noted. Ryou had gotten the ability to pick out a person's nationality from going on to his Father's archeology digs, just after his Mother and sister had died. It was the only time after their deaths that his Father wanted anything to do with him.

Why wouldn't Seto tell him, if he was going out with someone else? Why did everyone try to hurt him? That had been one of the reasons that he had hated his school in England. The ridicule about his white hair, his obvious effeminateness, and about his parents or lack of them. All this teasing happened because he was different, that was all, it was nothing more then being different. Being rather young at the time, Ryou didn't understand, but he knew that those cruel words hurt. Even in England, Ryou's Father left him at home often enough that Ryou got used to the empty house when he got home. That was all he was used to an empty house as well as an empty heart.

Ryou took a seat under a big oak tree awaiting Seto's arrival. He came in no time, dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a t-shirt with a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, black leather boots, and a white trench coat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryou yelled when Seto was a couple feet away, Ryou didn't even leave time to tell Seto to guess what he had supposedly had done.

"Ry, what is the matter?" Seto asked inching closer to the seething Ryou. He had never seen Ryou mad before. Ryou didn't seem to be the person that when provoked would yell.

"Don't you call me that, this is over! I can't stand to be with a cheater and to think I was actually as naive as to think you cared about me!"

"I do Ry."

"I told you not to call me that, it's over Seto, I'll collect my things tomorrow." Ryou picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder but not before putting in one more thought.

"I hope you have fun with that Egyptian Slut!" Ryou spat out, he turned to leave but was stopped by Seto touching his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Seto blurted out, confused of why Ryou was acting like this.

This enraged Ryou further, Seto should know what he did, Ryou threw over the envelope, "I think this should explain everything!" Ryou left the park, leaving Seto heartbroken.

With shaking hands Seto took out the three pictures. He could see why Ryou was suspecting that he was cheating on him, the three pictures of him and Yami, were taken in the most intimate positions possible. He had to find Ryou right away and tell him the truth.

&

"I can't believe anyone would do that to me." Ryou muttered to himself, walking amongst the throng of young kids and their parents.

"Why?" Ryou cried out to no one in particular. He wasn't excepting an answer so when he did he jumped slightly.

"They say everything happens for a reason," a familiar voice said, someone stepped behind Ryou, and wrapped their arms around Ryou.

'This feels so nice' Ryou though basking in the attention that he was getting. 'This isn't Seto though.' A little voice told Ryou. 'But Seto, cheated on me, he is dead to me.' Ryou thought.

"So what happened little tenshi?" The voice said.

"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with a new kid that just came to our school." The person traced their warm fingers along Ryou's palm; it felt nice, almost like a soft feather.

"To such a beautiful tenshi? Who would commit such a crime?"

"I'm not beautiful" Ryou said harshly.

The stranger gasped in surprise, "your very beautiful, one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. I've seen many beautiful people in my life, but they don't shine the radiance that you do."

Ryou was led over to one of the many wooden benches that this park possessed. It was a straight back, blue stained bench, donated by one of the wealthy businessmen in the city. Even the name of the donator was on a small gold plate on the left arm.

"Can I give you a hug?" The man or boy asked Ryou. Ryou could now tell that it was about a boy his age, maybe a couple years older, he wore the same uniform as Ryou did but his tie was different. Different years had different ties, as to signify them from what grade they belonged in. The stranger's tie was green and white, the colors of the seniors of the school.

"I guess," after Ryou finished his thought, two arms were slipped around his waist bringing him closer to this guy. Ryou took in the scent of this guy, he smelled like spices. Ryou looked up, to look at the guy's face, but it was covered by a hood, but he thought he spied white hair under the hood. There was only one other person he knew that had the same shocking color of hair as himself, which was Bakura Yamroh.

"...Bakura?"

"Yes my tenshi?"

Author notes: Sorry for such a cliffhanger, but it just had to be done. It's been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry.


End file.
